


honey just put your sweet lips on my lips

by Draco_sollicitus



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Devotion, F/M, First Time, Foreplay, Not So Unrequited Love, One Shot, Post-TRoS, Rey Needs A Hug, Sinful Sunday, Slow and Sweet, Smitten!Poe, Smut, They both need a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: In the months after Exegol, Rey's natural light is hidden by her lingering grief, the scars left by trauma not easily forgotten.Sure, Poe’s in love with her, but he knows it's not what she needs right now. At least, he thinks he knows that.Poe would wait for her forever if he had to - but one night on Endor, Rey comes to him with a request he can't ignore, not when he so badly wants for her to be happy again.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 11
Kudos: 144





	honey just put your sweet lips on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> written for an anon prompt for sinful sunday:
> 
> Slow/patient foreplay and/or sex

* * *

She’d come back so quiet. 

Poe had thought that before - Rey, who’d challenged him so much in those days leading up to Exegol, who’d never had a problem voicing her opinion, teasing him, calling him out on his banthashit. She came back _quiet._ Not shy, not timid ... but quiet. 

Clouds had crossed over her once undimmed sunlight, and while stars still burned inside her, they were obscured now by some shadow. He watched her suffer silently, her hands clasped in front of her in the mess as she studied her food without touching it, her hair hanging in her face where it used to be up, proudly in her buns, almost like Leia’s braids. 

She was quiet now, and Poe, who’d grown up among the chatter and chaos of Yavin 4, had only known quiet in the darkest parts of his life: his mother’s death and his father’s grief; Muran’s death, and his own grief. He prayed to the Force for ways to help her but came up empty-handed, empty-headed, so he stuck near her in those days, as quiet as she was, waiting, talking only when he thought it necessary, pointing out species of birds around them, pointing out flowers, constellations.

Information was neutral, after all. Information was safe. There were other ways to stir up the pools of Rey’s silence, but he thought _I love you_ might not be the phrase that would help her. 

While others left and went on to heal the galaxy in their own ways, Poe hung back, hung up his flight suit, hung up his blaster. He stayed by Rey’s side, all the way to Tatooine (and Finn was there, in those days), and then beyond (when Finn went in search for his parents, and Rey was still so quiet). They skipped around the galaxy, Rey quiet, always quiet, and Poe waiting, always waiting.

He didn’t know what he was waiting for, unless he looked at the edges of it, and not the center: he was waiting for Rey to smile again, for the shadow to pass and the sunlight to shine out the clearer once more. 

* * *

The night they fell together, she didn’t smile. Not right away.

“Rey?” He whispered groggily when she entered the hut he was sleeping in. Their Ewok hosts were very insistent on separate huts, even though Poe and Rey slept tangled together on the Falcon most nights (it was platonic, he told himself, she needed someone to be there to hold her when she woke up shaking from nightmares of her own death, of other deaths she still didn’t talk about, and when Finn was with them, he tangled up with them, and it was _platonic_ , okay?).

“I can’t sleep,” Rey whispered back, and Poe sat up, frowning.

When Rey did sleep, she had nightmares; but, most of the time she _didn’t_ sleep, at least, not enough. If she was coming to him now, it probably didn’t have much to do with insomnia. It was loneliness that brought her here, and Poe, for all his friends and lovers past, understood loneliness.

“C’mere.” He pulled his thin blanket back and scooted against the wall of the hut, knowing Rey would want access to the edge of the bed and the quick escape it could promise. Rey slipped in next to him, and oddly lay down facing him, her breathing quiet, and Poe’s heart loud.

She had to know. She was too smart, too attuned with everything around her not to know how _much_ she meant to him; his entire body responded when she was near, and not just the sexy stuff, either. His heart was determined to jackhammer right out of his chest, and his gut turned to duracrete when she glanced at him a certain way, and when he followed how her lashes brushed against her cheek, well ... yeah. She had to know.

A second later, her hand was on his chest, a brush of skin on skin where his shirt had tugged open, over his heart. He sucked in a breath, and it only made Rey press in more. _She knew._

Her fingers were calculating as she cataloged the effects of different motions, how he stiffened as her touch caught on his collarbone, how his eyes fluttered when she skimmed the length of his neck, how he stilled completely when her fingers tripped over his lower lip.

“Rey.” It slipped out: a warning. This was not platonic. This was not holding each other after a nightmare. This was ... 

“I know what I’m doing.” She sounded stubborn, a bit more like Rey-Before and not Rey-After, and that made him a little hopeful that she really did know. “I want -”

“What do you want?” Poe asked weakly, his heart staggering under whatever load she hadn’t even handed him yet. He didn’t know if this was a good idea. He didn’t want to believe it was a _bad_ idea. 

“I want ... to forget.” Rey shook her head and he could see in the dim light that she closed her eyes.

His heart already breaking, Poe cleared his throat and caught her wrist, brushing a kiss against her fingertips. “I ... don’t think I can be that for you,” he said gently, and he felt her pulling away, so he pulled her back, just this once. He’d let her go as soon as he said what he had to. “Rey. Look at me.”

He knew she could see him, clear as day, even in the darkness around them. Poe swallowed. “I can’t do this if you’re here because you want someone. I - call me selfish, but I only want this if you want it with _me,_ not because I’m here, but because it’s me. Because -” she was staring at him, “-gods, Rey, don’t make me say it-”

“I want you.” Rey made his heart stutter as easily as she ever did, and she wiggled her way closer, her toes brushing against his shins, somehow cold even in the warm cocoon they’d made. “I do,” she insisted when his jaw set mulishly, immediately not believing her. “Poe, I do want you-”

Maybe it was because she said his name, making it easier to believe. Maybe it was because he wanted so damn badly for it to be real. Maybe it was a thousand and one reasons, but he let her skim her fingers down his jaw, and leaned in to meet her for a kiss, a sloppy, awkward thing that made his blood sing as they fumbled in the dark.

Rey started to pull her tunic off when they broke apart, and Poe shook his head. “Lemme do that?” He asked, shyly, and Rey stared down at him, her arms stuck in the garment. “C’mon.” He sat up and helped pull it over her head, and they knelt, facing each other on the bed. 

“You’re so pretty,” he said honestly, the moonlight trickling in through the window of the hut. For a brief, hysterical moment, he considered the grandson of Wicket - the hero himself - discovering them _en flagrante_ and exiling them from the village. He caught his snort of laughter so Rey wouldn’t think it was about her; meanwhile, Rey was fumbling with his shirt, trying to pull it off of him, her movements erratic and careless. 

He pulled his shirt off slowly for her and tossed it carelessly in the corner; a second later, she was tugging at her leggings, trying to yank them down, but Poe shook his head. “Hey,” he murmured, reaching out for her hand. “Hey. Look at me?”

She complied, her jaw set as stubbornly as it would have been in the cockpit of the Falcon, mid-lightspeed-skipping. Poe took her hands which were still moving, and he held them tightly. “Even if it’s only this one time,” he said softly, “Even if - gods, Rey. I want ... can we do this slow? Can we go slow, for me?” Rey eyed him suspiciously.

“I thought it was supposed to be fast?” She asked, awkwardly, and his heart twinged for the life she’d had on Jakku for her to be so sure of such a thing.

“It can be,” he murmured, kissing her hands before releasing them, and guiding her back to lie down on the bed, until he hovered over her. “But.” He punctuated the word with a kiss under her jaw that made her shiver (he smiled). “It can also be slow.” He kissed her neck, and Rey grabbed his arm. “And sweet.” Poe dragged his lips to her collarbone, where he sucked on her skin lightly until she gasped. “And - I wanna take my time with you?” _Especially if this is the only chance I get,_ he didn’t say out loud.

He figured Rey could hear his heart breaking in the Force enough for her to know what he wanted to say. 

“Okay.” Rey whispered it to the ceiling, her skin flushing under his hands and mouth, and Poe smiled before sitting up and sliding his hands down her sides. She arched into the touch, making a needy noise he never would have connected with Rey and all her power, and he let his fingers toy with the fastenings of her leggings before he switched the circuit and slipped his fingernails up along her stomach, making her hiss this time.

“Poe-”

“I know,” he soothed, dropping down to press a line of kisses around her sweet little navel. Rey squirmed, and when he dipped his tongue into her belly button to savor the full, dust-rich, floral-gunmetal taste of her, Rey gripped his hair, making him groan and reach down to press the heel of his hand to his cock, trying to will it to calm down slightly.

“Come on,” Rey panted, “Come on, we can - we can always go slow later, right?” 

“Yeah, we can,” Poe agreed, pleased that she might want a second time of this, “and right now.” He kissed up to her breast band and nosed along the fabric, over the taut peaks of her nipples, barely constrained by the band. He nuzzled her gently, until she was gasping again, and he covered her body with his own as he kissed her again, only letting part of his weight rest against her, just enough that she could rock her hips up against his and press her chest into his with a pleased groan.

“I love -” He caught himself “-those noises, sweetheart. Am I doing alright?”

“Could be faster,” Rey grumbled, but reluctantly, she added, “You’re doing fine, I guess.”

He grinned and kissed her once, sharply, a hint of teeth on her lower lip, dragging it up before he pulled away - she sounded more like Rey here, here where she was cross with him, here where she made things that were almost like jokes.

(He tried not to think that in the last ten minutes, she’d said more words to him than in the last week combined - maybe it was because Rey had always been a creature of physicality, more comfortable with touch than speech. Maybe it was because she’d wanted _this_ and hadn’t known how to ask for it until now - well, whatever the reason, Poe was going to do his kriffing best to make sure she was not only comfortable asking for this again, but also eager to ask for this again, even if it killed him)

He tapped her hip, asking her to roll over; he sensed her hesitation before she complied, and he kissed the knob on top of her spine in gratitude, his fingers slipping down her back, kneading little spots of tension he knew to be there from how many weeks they’d spent crammed up in a cockpit in Hyperspace together; she had pilot’s tension in the same way he did, and tensions born of terrible things he’d never know the full story of. 

Rey moaned outright when he pressed into a particularly bad knot, and once Poe had worked through most of it, he dropped a line of apologetic kisses along her back, running his tongue over the secret freckles she hid there. He nudged the fastenings of her breast band with his nose, tickling his fingers underneath it, and Rey moaned again before he unsnapped them, pushing the fabric clear so the expanse of her back was bare. 

He ran his fingers up and down her shoulderblades, the fullness of her hips, skimming to the swell of her bottom before skating back up, leaving little invisible trails of gooseflesh behind. “Poe,” Rey whispered, tilting her hips backwards to him _and there was an idea -_ but Poe shook himself and smiled before helping her shift onto her back. 

Poe tried his very best not to stare too much at how beautiful she was on the tangle of blankets, her breast band underneath her in a flutter of now useless fabric, her hair mussed and cheeks visibly flushed in the moonlight, her breasts small but pert and topped with pretty, dark brown nipples that -

“Uh,” he said eloquently, blinking to clear his head.

Rey giggled, at least, he thought she did, and his eyes snapped up to her face, pained hope stabbing in his heart.

She was regarding him, something burning in her expression that wasn’t quite happiness. 

“Can I put my mouth on - them?” He asked, hating himself for how immature he sounded. He couldn’t help it; Rey was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen.

“Mhm.” Rey nodded and leaned back on her elbows; her head tossed back a second later when Poe swooped down to lick one nipple before sucking a kiss over it, his other hand teasing the opposite breast. Soon, Rey was flat on her back, keening slightly as he slotted his hip against her, giving her something to roll her hips against. 

“Can you come like this?” Poe asked in a half-growl, and Rey hummed again, nodding, as she rocked her hips faster. Poe tried to move with her, switched his mouth to her other nipple, moaning something fierce when she stiffened with a sharp cry.

They panted together, Poe grinning up at her, and then Rey was really wiggling out of her leggings, Poe laughing but trying to help her without scolding her about going slow. 

She guided his hand to her center, her eyes hot enough to stoke flames as she pressed his fingers to wet, heated flesh, and she accepted the single finger inside her with a sweet sigh that made Poe’s galaxy slow down again. 

“Hey,” he whispered, adjusting so he could lie down next to her, kiss her shoulder while he watched her face - eyes closed, blissful breathing, flushed to her chest - moving in and out of her with a steady, slow pace that he matched with his thumb against her clit. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Am not,” Rey muttered, her face twitching halfway into a frown. “You are.”

Poe didn’t let his hand still, but he did let his heart skip a beat, if that was something he could actually give permission for. “They can both be true,” he said after a moment, and Rey’s nose twitched. 

He moved slowly the entire time, ignoring his own, aching, growing need, and adding a second finger - at which point, Rey sobbed something unintelligible (was that _Huttese_? Gods, she was amazing) and gripped his wrist before pawing at the tented fabric of his sleep-pants. “You haven’t-”

“Shh,” he soothed, kissing the shell of her ear, “Hey, Sunshine, don’t worry ‘bout me. Hey, I got you.” She sobbed again, and he kissed her cheek, her nose, her eyelid. “You can let go, I’m here, I got you-”

Poe watched, utterly transfixed, as Rey’s body stiffened and seemingly lifted off the bed; like the petals of a starflower, she blossomed and opened up, and he swore he saw light dazzle out from under her skin for unbroken seconds as she tightened around his fingers, her toes curling, her hair tossing back as she moaned his name. 

Rey fell back against the blankets, and Poe rocked his fingers into her a few seconds longer to follow the aftershocks until she wrinkled her nose and opened her eyes. She whimpered slightly as he sucked his fingers clean and tried not to grin like the Tooka that had gotten the whisperbird (and definitely failed).

“Hi,” he teased gently, kissing her shoulder again. She opened her mouth to say something, but then when he nudged her with his knee, trying to tell her it was okay to say whatever was on her mind, Rey did something else. Something remarkable.

She smiled.

Poe stared down at her in amazement as she beamed up at him, her face flushed and hair tangled, and she giggled a little bit at his thunderstruck look; he smiled too, his heart banging around in his chest like he’d forgotten to set the grav pre-acceleration - and then her breath caught and she was crying, sobbing really, shaking her head when he crooned worriedly and wrapped his arm around her.

“I’m okay,” she promised as he showered kisses down her cheeks, trying to catch the tears. 

“What do you need?” Poe asked, stressed slightly that he’d made her cry. “Sunshine-”

“I- I’m okay now, really, I’m - “ 

“-What can I get you-”

She cupped his cheek and looked up at him with eyes luminous as any constellation. “I’m okay, Poe. I have you.” She couldn’t have rendered him any more speechless if she’d dropped him out of an airlock. “I have everything I need.”

And even through her tears, she smiled at him, and Poe let himself hope for the first time in a long time that maybe they really could have everything.

**Author's Note:**

> (Rey DOES love him, she just needs to work through a lot of stuff and maybe one day they can have full sex!?!?)
> 
> thanks for reading xox


End file.
